The new Schefflera cultivar is a product of a breeding program under the direction of the inventor, Rick Wells, at a commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg. The new variety was selected among a planting of seedlings of Schefflera taiwaniana. 
Seed was bulk collect from several plants of an unpatented, unnamed proprietary variety of Schefflera taiwaniana. The new variety was selected among a planting of seedlings resulting from the bulk collected seed in May 2011.
First asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Monhinschf’ was performed by tissue culture at a commercial laboratory in Dayton, Oreg. in May of 2011. Multiple generations and sub-divisions have been produced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.